Believer (Pennsylvania)
Believer is an experimental thrash metal band from Colebrook Township, Pennsylvania in the United States. The band began in 1985 as the band Deceiver until 1986. The band has two remaining original members - Kurt Bachman and Joey Daub. History Deceiver, name change, demo and Extraction from Mortality (1985-1989) Believer began in 1985 as the band Deceiver, with founding members Kurt Bachman (vocals/guitars) and Joey Daub (drums). The band was joined by Howe Kraft (bass) and David Baddorf (guitars). The band began playing melodic metal with their demo, The Return. Their style at this time was similar to Metallica or Megadeth. Later, the band changed their style to more thrash-oriented then they previously were."Believer bio". Crucifyd. 2000. Retrieved on April 9, 2018. In High School, Bachman met Scott Laird, who was studying his first years a music instructor. When Believer was recording the title track for its studio album, the band asked Laird to compose an orchestral intro for the song. In 1989, the band signed to R.E.X. Records which published Believer's first album which was recorded the same year, titled Extraction from Mortality."Extraction From Mortality by Believer". Dead to Self Radio. Retrieved on April 9, 2018. Believer became one of the biggest extreme Christian metal bands, alongside Vengeance Rising, Deliverance and Tourniquet.MacMillan, Tom (March 4, 2005). "Believer - Dimensions". The Phantom Tollbooth. Open Publishing. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. The band's song "Not Even One" was featured on a Roadrunner Records sampler, which subsequently got them signed to the label.Jeff Wagner, Steve Wilson (2010). "Mean Deviation: Four Decades of Progressive Heavy Metal". Bazillion Points Books. ISBN 0-9796163-3-6. Two more albums and disbanding (1990-1994) In 1990, Howe Kraft departed from the band, being replaced by Wyatt Robinson. With this lineup, the band recorded their second album, Sanity Obscure. Scott Laird was also officially apart of the lineup.Bush, John. "Biography: Believer". Billboard. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. His sister, Julianne Laird Hoge, sung soprano on the song "Dies Irae (Day of Wrath)". The album also featured an anti-pollution song titled "Nonpoint", which the nu-metal/hard rock band Nonpoint is named after.Cohen, Randy (March 1, 2001). "Nonpoint Interview". Rock Publication. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. The album became more popular than their debut, which resulted with the band playing shows with Bolt Thrower and Sacrifice."Sacrifice". Metallipromo. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. Believer, alongside Pestilence and Cynic were featured on a split album together titled The Breed Beyond."Believer biography". Metal Blade Records. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. Robinson and Baddorf departed from the band, before the band began recording their third album. After their departure, Jim Winters joined as bassist, while also splitting guitar duties with Bachman. In 1993, the band recorded their third album, Dimensions. Daub performed on an electric drum kit on the album.Garza, Mark (July 31, 2016). "Mark Garza of Embodyment/The Famine (Part One)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. Bachman's other band, Under Midnight influenced some of the more industrial sounds on the album. The lyrics deal with the philosophical paradoxes and the ponderings of Sigmund Freud, Thomas J. J. Altizer, Ludwig Feuerbach and Jean-Paul Sartre about the existence of God. "Trilogy of Knowledge”, divided into three chapters and an intro, is a 20 minute+ epic written around the biblical story of the life of Christ and the knowledge of good and evil, which features Laird heavily. After the album was released, the band went on a hiatus. The next year, the band consisting of Bachman, Daub and Winters, mutually agreed to disband. Bachman primarily went to work on his doctorate, while Daub started to beginning cycling, endorsed by Deluxx Bikes, while Winters joined Starkweather and Earth Crisis. Daub and Bachman formed a recording studio titled Trauma Studios. Daub and Bachman also recorded Living Sacrifice's album, Inhabit."Living Sacrifice In Studio". Cross Rhythms. April 1, 1994. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. The two also produced Turmoil in the studio. In the late 1990s, Daub formed a band with former Sacrament members titled Fountain of Tears. Return and Gabriel (2005-2009) In 2005, Joey Daub wrote on his personal site that he and Bachman were working on new material for Believer.Daub, Joey (April 1, 2005). "The Official Joey Daub Web Site". Retrieved on April 10, 2018. "Last of all, after 11 years, Kurt Bachman and I have crossed paths again and have been getting together to jam (again, when FoT duties are light) and throw around some musical ideas. Could this be the start of a long awaited Believer album? Keep posted for progress on that story. We will see what happens." The article was heavily reported on, especially by Blabbermouth.net,"New BELIEVER Album In The Works?". Blabbermouth.net. April 15, 2005. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. who referred to the band as a "much missed late 80s and early 90s technical thrash metal band"."BELIEVER Frontman Slams Label For Reissuing Band's Catalog With 'Bonus' Tracks". Blabbermouth.net. May 6, 2005. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. In an interview, Bachman explained that he moved closer to Daub. While recording a new Fountain of Tears album, Bachman and Daub began messing around with some new material.DBR. "Exclusive Interview with Believer's Kurt Bachman". MetalSucks. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. The band began working on an album and completed pre-production of new songs during November 2007. The band's entire catalogue was re-released via the Polish label Metal Mind Productions. Blabbermouth.net heavily covered the process of the album's recording, with the process beginning on November 24th,"Reactivated Believer begins recording new album". Blabbermouth.net. November 24, 2007. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. the drums were completed on December 30th,"Believer completes tracking drums for new album". Blabbermouth.net. December 30, 2007. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. bass was finished on January 28, 2008,"Believer completes laying down bass for new album". Blabbermouth.net. January 28, 2008. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. rhythm guitars were completed on February 18,"Believer: Rhythm guitar tracks for new album complete". Blabbermouth.net. February 28, 2008. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. and on April 7, it was announced that some special guests would perform on the album."Believer: New Album To Feature 'Some Very Talented Guests'". Blabbermouth.net. April 7, 2008. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. On May 18, the band's final vocal process was announced to be finished."Believer Finishing Off Vocals For New Album". Blabbermouth.net. May 18, 2008. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. On November 18, 2008, Blabbermouth.net, once again, reported on Believer, announcing their signing to Cesspool Recordings, an imprint of Metal Blade Records, which is owned by Howard Jones (Killswitch Engage)."Believer: New Song Posted Online". Blabbermouth.net. February 13, 2009. Retrieved on April 10, 2018. The band got in contact with Jones, due to a recommendation of a Blabbermouth employee, when they discovered that Jones was a fan of the band. They then signed a three-album deal with Metal Blade. The band then released their first release since their return; Gabriel on March 17, 2009. The album's lineup consisted of Bachman, Daub, Jeff King on keyboards (Fountain of Tears), Kevin Leaman on guitars, and Elton Nestler on bass, with former members Scott Laird, Jim Winters and William Keller (who narrated on Dimensions)Morrow, Matt ."Believer - Dimensions (Re-Issue)". The Whipping Post. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. performing additional performances to the album. The band would play their first shows in 2009 since their breakup."Believer announces shows in Pennsylvania, Delaware". Blabbermouth.net. August 14, 2009. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. Transhuman ''and "5 of 5" EPs (2010-present) On August 15, 2010, the band announced they began writing their follow up to ''Gabriel. Bachman again stated that the songs would be quite different."Believer Begins Recording New Album". Blabbermouth.net. August 15, 2010. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. Recording was completed by December 8th. The band stated they were going back to a more Dimensions' style - utilizing more layered guitars, keys and melody, while also bringing forth more varied vocal arrangements. However, it was assured that the band would still have the semblance sound."Believer Complete Recording new album". Blabbermouth.net. December 15, 2010. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. The album, which was titled Transhuman, was released on April 11, 2011. While proclaimed by few as more genre-defying and experimental than band's previous efforts,"Believer: Transhuman". About.com. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. others were not as happy with album,bloodofheroes (April 17, 2011). "Believer - "Transhuman" CD Review". Metal Underground. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. including Kevin Leaman of the band.Leaman, Kevin (July 4, 2016). "Kevin Leaman of Believer". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. In 2016, Leaman reported that the band was no longer apart of Metal Blade Records, but were preparing to release new material independently. The band then announced they would be releasing the music in sets of two drawn out over five EPs, beginning with 1 of 5, which came out on March 18, 2017.Sood, Ankit (May 1, 2017). "Believer - "1 of 5"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. 2 of 5 followed the EP only three months later, being released on July 10, 2017 and being heavily promoted.Kennelty, Greg (July 13, 2017). "BELIEVER Releases Second Of Fives EPs, Both Songs Are Proggy Metal Goodness". Metal Injection. Retrieved on April 11, 2018.Neilstein, Vince (July 12, 2017). "Believer Unveil Two New Tracks on Second of Five Planned 2017 Mini-Releases". MetalSucks. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. 3 of 5 was the final release of 2017 from the band, being released on October 31st.Sood, Ankit (January 7, 2018). "Believer - "3 of 5"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. The album cover was considered controversial,Bachman, Kurt (September 24, 2017). "Kurt Bachman of Believer (I of II)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 11, 2018.Bachman, Kurt (October 1, 2017). "Kurt Bachman of Believer (II of II)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. however neither the artist nor band intended it to be taken in that light, apologizing to the fans who disliked it. Members Current Former Session Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1985 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1985 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:addvox value:claret legend:Additional_vocals id:guitars value:green legend:Guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:violin value:drabgreen legend:Orchestral id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1987 color:EP at:01/01/1989 color:album at:01/01/1990 color:album at:01/01/1991 color:EP at:01/01/1991 color:EP at:01/01/1993 color:EP at:15/09/1993 color:album at:17/03/2009 color:album at:11/04/2011 color:album at:18/03/2017 color:EP at:10/06/2017 color:EP at:31/10/2017 color:EP BarData = bar:Kurt text:"Kurt Bachman" bar:Howard text:"Howard Jones" bar:Julianne text:"Julianne Hoge" bar:Will text:"William Keller" bar:Dave text:"Dave Baddorf" bar:Kevin text:"Kevin Leaman" bar:Joe text:"Joe Rico" bar:Rocky text:"Rocky Gray" bar:Deron text:"Deron Miller" bar:Scott text:"Scott Laird" bar:Glenn text:"Glenn Fischbach" bar:Jeff text:"Jeff King" bar:Howe text:"Howe Kraft" bar:Wyatt text:"Wyatt Robinson" bar:Jim text:"Jim Winter" bar:Elton text:"Elton Nestler" bar:Joey text:"Joey Daub" bar:Travis text:"Travis Turner" PlotData = width:11 bar:Kurt from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1994 color:vocals bar:Kurt from:01/01/2005 till:end color:vocals bar:Howard from:01/01/2011 till:11/04/2011 color:vocals bar:Julianne from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1994 color:addvox bar:Will from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1994 color:addvox bar:Will from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:addvox bar:Dave from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1992 color:guitars bar:Kevin from:01/01/2008 till:end color:guitars bar:Joe from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:guitars bar:Rocky from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:guitars bar:Deron from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:guitars bar:Scott from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1994 color:violin bar:Glenn from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1994 color:violin bar:Jeff from:01/01/2005 till:end color:keys bar:Howe from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1989 color:bass bar:Wyatt from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1992 color:bass bar:Jim from:01/01/1992 till:01/01/1994 color:bass bar:Elton from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2010 color:bass bar:Joey from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1994 color:drums bar:Joey from:01/01/2005 till:end color:drums bar:Travis from:01/01/2011 till:11/04/2011 color:drums width:7 bar:Kurt from:01/01/1992 till:01/01/1994 color:bass bar:Kurt from:01/01/2005 till:end color:bass bar:Jeff from:01/01/2010 till:end color:bass width:3 bar:Kurt from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1994 color:guitars bar:Kurt from:01/01/2005 till:end color:guitars bar:Jeff from:01/01/2005 till:end color:guitars bar:Jim from:01/01/1992 till:01/01/1994 color:guitars bar:Elton from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2010 color:keys bar:Howard from:01/01/2011 till:11/04/2011 color:live bar:Julianne from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1994 color:live bar:Will from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1994 color:live bar:Will from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:live bar:Joe from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:live bar:Rocky from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:live bar:Deron from:01/01/2009 till:17/03/2009 color:live bar:Travis from:01/01/2011 till:11/04/2011 color:live bar:Glenn from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1994 color:live }} Discography Studio Albums * Extraction from Mortality (1989) * Sanity Obscure (1990) * Dimensions (1993) * Gabriel (2009) * Transhuman (2011) EPs * 1 of 5 (2017) * 2 of 5 (2017) * 3 of 5 (2017) Demo * The Return (1987) Single * "Stop the Madness" (1991) DVD * The Ultimate Collectors Video: Home Video (1991) Split * The Breed Beyond (1993) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Experimental Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands Category:United States Bands